Lying For The Game
by xXImmaMisfitXx
Summary: Poem from Izaya to Shizuo. I did not have a chance to edit it or reread it before I published it so hopefully it turnt out well. I made it while caught up in the emotions of a roleplay. Hopefully I did a good job of it considering I sort of winged it XD But it rhymes so I am happy.


I do not love you.

No, that feeling does not linger in my heart.

It has never been there from the start.

No, I do not love you, not at all.

And I do not apologize that it is you who had to fall.

To fall head over heels in love with me just as you claim,

only to crash onto the ground painfully, crying out my name.

It does not break my heart to see you like this, no not in the least.

For you known what was going to happen when you decided to dance with a beast.

Seeing you like this, so lonely and in denial, is just completley upsetting.

But playing and toying with you, I am not regretting.

I know I made you feel special as we laughed and you smiled.

Pretending to be in love with you, just to see you sob like a child.

The tears that run down your face do not make me feel guilt.

Watching as the flower that had so beautifully bloomed turns to brown and starts to wilt.

Knowing that I am the maker of your tears only leads me to laugh.

It really does bring me such pleasure to see your hearts so shattered upon my behalf.

No, I do not love you, I have never loved you, nor will I ever.

I am sorry to disappoint you, but these games and lies do not always last forever.

Seeing you so hurt, and filled with pain,

I can't help but to chuckle at my little game.

I really did enjoy watching your candle light up in a flare.

But we both know that love is evil, just spell it backwards and the proof is there.

Despite everything I have done you still choose to trust me.

Blindedly letting me guide you to your painful destiny.

None of this can hurt me, I am not phazed in the least.

Just like a demon, upon your broken soul I will feast.

Yes I do love seeing you in such a state of hurt, its funny how you thought that it was all real.

Crying and sobbing, saying such saddening things and making a big deal.

But you can't help it now can you,

because the feelings of love are not ones I can give too.

Its funny, you had thought that I was treating you with nothing but love, pure and gentle.

But you are nothing but a screen to me, not anyone important nor special.

I bet it hurts to let go, but it will hurt even more to hold on.

As you blink away the last tear, before you know it I will be gone.

Love is Heaven, but it can hurt like Hell.

On my fake feelings of caring, I hope you do not dwell.

The hardest part about realizing I don't love you is that I spent to much time pretending I did

No I can not love you, it is something my so-called heart forbids

Being hurt by a truth and comofrted by a lie,

I swear, all of this is worth it if I get to see you cry

You can tell how much you love someone by how much they hurt you.

So tell me, with this so called love and pain of yours, what will you do?

Your mind knows whats right and wrong but your heart is being retared and still cares

I will say it again and continue to say it more.

I do not love you, I see you as nothing but a pathetic whore.

I do not care that you are feeling sad and have the need to cry.

But then again, you always knew that I can't help but lie.

...

They say the person you care for the most, the one you will hurt the most.

I didn't mean to fall in love.

But I did.

And I didn't mean to hurt you.

But I did.

One day I will realize how much you were there for me, when you are gone.

But for now I continue to take you for granted,

until someone else comes along and appreciates what I have failed to

Sticks and stones may break my bones, but love will eat me alive.

Its not love that hurts, just like its not the fall that hurts.

Its when it comes to an abrupt end that hurts.

I don't want to show you my feelings.

But i know that I can't keep hurting you and expect you to still love me.

Yes I did fall in love, but I refuse to let you catch me.

You should know by know how much I love to pretend.

Its not that I am afriad of the truth, its something else completley.

So I will continue to pretend

And

I may look happy,

but honestly my dear

The only way I will ever really smile,

is if you cut me ear from ear.


End file.
